How To Understand Your Dragon
by ChioGravits
Summary: Toothless es el hijo prodigio del jefe de la tribu vikinga, hombre que nadie ha llamado por su nombre sino su apodo. Todos lo respetan y valoran, pero esperan de él mucho más de lo que puede dar. Su hermano lo envidia, sus amigos son algo inexistente y comienza a sentirse realmente ajeno a su hogar. Sin embargo, un día encuentra algo que le hará comprender su soledad.
1. Capítulo I: Sangre de las noches

**Comentarios: **Para comenzar, es una idea que me tentó hacer desde hace mucho y creo que terminé de convencerme de hacerla gracias a una conversación con Aki Okumura. Espero les guste c':

**Discleimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de DreamWorks con Cressida Cowell. Esta historia es mía, escrita sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><span>How To Understand Your Dragon<span>  
>Sangre de las noches<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_"…Siempre te protegeré, ¿está bien? Confía en mí, como lo hiciste antes…"_

_._

* * *

><p>Los alaridos y gritos que provenían de afuera fue lo que llegó a despertarlo. Siempre había tenido el sueño pesado pero para mala suerte suya sus oídos eran realmente sensibles a la hora de los estallidos que provocaban las catapultas o las explosiones. Si bien decían que era una virtud, para él solo era otra cualidad suya que le impedía dormir.<p>

Se levantó de mala gana, tomando el mazo que colgaba a los pies de su cama, emitiendo lo más parecido a un gruñido antes de caminar a la ventana y saltar. La planta de sus botas se deslizó por la madera hasta terminar en el suelo firme de tierra que conformaba los caminos por donde la gente, su gente, corría hacia los incendios y siluetas más grandes en gritos de batalla o agónicos que llegaba a escuchar. Y todo por una sola causa: dragones.

—¡Toothles!—dobló la mirada hacia quien lo llamaba, solo manteniendo la postura ante el hombre de mirada seca y fúrica— ¿¡Se puede saber dónde estabas!?

Se quejó ante el grito y el barullo a su alrededor no ayudaba demasiado a calmar la posible jaqueca que tenía por alguna razón— Estaba durmiendo, ¿por qué gritas?—hizo un gesto con la nariz en disgusto y oyó un resoplido irritado, aunque no era nada comparado a la irritación que él mismo sentía en ese momento.

—Concéntrate, —el sujeto no hizo más que acercarse a él, notándose el porte imponente y altivo que variaba la diferencia entre ambas figuras, dejándolo a él como una simple hormiga—y dale a esas cosas del demonio—dicho esto, el mayor le envió una mirada amenazante, con aquellos orbes de un extraño color azulado verdoso que parecían enrojecerse de forma oscura al tener un arma en sus manos.

Lo vio alejarse entre los demás hombres, siempre teniendo el paso asegurado debido al miedo que le tenían muchos.

Era el jefe de la tribu y su nombre era totalmente desconocido. Es más, ni él mismo estaba seguro de cómo se llamaba, ya que odiaba o parecía hacerlo, el ser llamado por su nombre de origen. La razón de aquello era un misterio para los conocimientos de muchos y es que su manía por verse superior invitaba a todos a cubrir sus oídos. Sin embargo, nadie podía negar la fuerza e inteligencia que el hombre portaba a pesar de todo.  
>Se decía, hasta tiempo atrás y lo siguen haciendo hasta el momento, que siendo tan solo un niño había decapitado a un dragón frente a sus progenitores y desde entonces su destino como líder había estado asegurado. No lo dudaba, con solo hacer presencia causaba escalofríos. Desde entonces, era conocido como The Green Death.<p>

Y pensar que el matar a un dragón era algo tan lejano para él.

—¡Cuidado!—Desvió rápidamente la mirada hacia atrás y tuvo el tiempo suficiente para empuñar el mango del mazo y estrellarlo contra la mandíbula de la criatura que se había osado a atacarlo por la espalda. Descuido suyo, pero seguía siendo de cobardes.

El golpe guió al dragón hacia su lado izquierdo, arrojándolo sobre un montículo de escombros que los demás vikingos de alto rango no tardaron en atraparlo y enviarle una mirada de gratitud; los ignoró completamente.

Tal vez no era tan lejano.

Sintió pasos y volvió a ver hacia esa dirección, solo notando una figura esbelta y jadeante que se acercaba con una cubeta de agua, agotada. Patético.

—Has perdido al grupo otra vez, ¿eh?—No evitó que el tono burlón saliera de su garganta, haciendo a la femenina encogerse en el lugar de vergüenza. Era gratificante de cierta forma, para su retorcida cabeza— Ellos están por allá—Señaló con su mazo hacia el grupo de jóvenes cerca de los incendios, oyéndose solo los gritos de un par de gemelos—Si te apresuras, tal vez puedas apagar una llama, Stormfly…—La aludida lo miró, con sus brillantes, y a su vez opacos, ojos carmesí, desviando la mirada luego hacia cualquier otro lado.

—No te burles de mi…—Fue apenas un murmuro pero pudo escucharlo antes de verla correr hacia esa dirección.

Sus ojos solo vieron de forma aburrida el cómo intentaban apagar el fuego y solo frunció el ceño al sentir un rugido cerca suyo, girando sobre sus talones con destreza, volviendo a impactar la maza contra la coronilla de otra de esas bestias.

La chica era buena, no lo negaba.

Vio nuevamente cómo se llevaban al dragón y vislumbró otro no muy lejos de allí, corriendo en su dirección.

Solo que él… era _mejor._

Matar a un dragón lo era todo por esa zona y, aunque ya tuviese el reconocimiento de vikingo prodigio, por así decirlo, lo quería. Lo deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa.  
>No era un asesino, jamás había asesinado antes, pero si debía hacerlo para que lo aceptasen entonces lo haría. Sin duda lo haría.<p>

Se detuvo un momento en el lugar, viendo el cielo nocturno.

¿Desde cuándo buscaba aceptación? Ya la tenía. Era una pérdida de tiempo.

Aún así…

Los vikingos de la aldea se detuvieron al ver completo silencio en los cielos, ya sin ver ningún otro dragón que no fuesen los que habían atrapado. El silencio siguió por varios minutos, siendo sepulcral y escalofriante hasta el punto en que giraron la mirada hacia el pelinegro que solo veía el cielo, moviendo su cabeza hacia diferentes direcciones, como si viese algo allí que los demás no.

Sonrió ladino. Por supuesto que él veía cosas que los demás no.

¿Dónde? Empuñó nuevamente el mazo y corrió hacia el grupo de vikingos que se armaban en el puerto.

Toothless, porque cuando era niño prácticamente golpeaba a los otros niños a tal punto de dejarlos sin dientes o mínimo quitarles uno. Había sido un niño bastante problemático y a pesar de todos aquellos problemas, ciertamente, en los que se había metido su padre estaba orgulloso. Eso quería él, que sintiera orgulloso.

The Night Fury, título que se ganó por su destreza en las noches. Era verdad, después de todo, se movilizaba mejor sin el sol en el cielo y mientras todos estaban cegados por la oscuridad, él atacaba. Había nacido para eso. Sus ojos tóxicos, de un verde y conjunto amarillento, se iluminaban a la luz de la luna cual un felino y depredador que solo busca sangre. Sangre que derramar.

_Siéntete orgulloso._

Se meció por un corto tiempo, casi centésimas, antes de saltar desde el acantilado y caer, oyéndose el su grito y un gemido agónico no muy después de eso.

_Siéntete orgulloso_.

* * *

><p>.<p>

—¿Qué puedo decir? Lo has hecho otra vez. Realmente derribaste a ese dragón—Escuchó la voz divertida del herrero a sus espaldas, estando apoyado en la madera que componía la fragua en sí. Rodó los ojos al escucharlo pero no evitó que la sonrisa saliera a flote. No obstante antes de poder decir algo, volvió a hablar— De todas formas no interesa ya, siempre te sales con la tuya.

Se volteó para ver hacia dentro, solo observando al sujeto que armaba tranquilamente un hacha. Era un vikingo honorable e imponía respeto, aunque era todo lo contrario a alguien realmente serio. Era más bien… un rompe huesos con una sonrisa graciosa. Su nombre, Grim the Boneknapper.  
>Y no era por nada. El sujeto había cazado más dragones de lo que podía llegar a contar y su armadura era, perfectamente, la composición de muchos huesos de todos aquellas bestias. Cubría enteramente su cuerpo y apenas dejaba ver el cabello oscuro y los ojos bailarines que le daban el toque burlón a su persona.<p>

—Tu padre te estaba viendo, por cierto…—Salió de su ensimismamiento al escucharlo, viéndolo en un gesto curioso ante eso. El mayor ni se inmutó a verlo, puliendo calmadamente su hacha.

No dijo absolutamente nada en ese lapso en el que escuchaba el sonido metálico, volviendo el ambiente realmente incómodo. Ahí estaba otra vez, ese tono de voz cada vez que mencionaba a su padre. Grim era lo suficientemente cercano como para conocerlo y saber qué era lo que buscaba.

Cuando era pequeño, se escapaba de su casa en el tiempo en que su padre dormía y corría directo a la fragua a ver al gran Boneknapper trabajar y contarle historias. Eran realmente descabelladas y casi sin sentido pero siendo tan solo un niño, las creía y eso le hacía querer ir al día siguiente para escuchar otra más. Claro que, cuando su hermano lo descubrió y delató ante su padre, no pudo ir tan seguido y los entrenamientos se volvieron realmente duros. Gracias a eso había mejorado increíblemente.

—¿Sabes? Te lo dejaré y vendré por él mañana…—Dijo, dejando el mazo sobre la madera, girando dispuesto a irse. Pero nuevamente lo escuchó hablar.

—No tienes que ser como él, —Se detuvo, doblando la mirada para verlo reposado en el tablón de madera algo astillado, con una mirada indescifrable—no tienes que ser cruel.

Sus ojos tóxicos solo lo vieron y emitió un resoplido que pudo haber sido más bien una risa, pero no llegó a tal punto—sabes que eso es lo que quiero…

—Tú eres más que eso…—Levantó la mirada para verlo al escucharlo pero ya no lo vio, escuchando nuevamente el sonido metálico y suspiró. Frunció ligeramente el entrecejo y miró el cielo inundado de estrellas.

_Es solo una mentira… _

Las voces que se escucharon cerca lo volvieron a la realidad y desvió la mirada hacia el grupo de adolescentes que se acercaban hablando y riendo entre ellos. Sus ojos pasaron por cada silueta, desde la rubia previamente vista, pasando por una castaña que sonreía con amabilidad, hasta un par de gemelos que se abrazaban por los hombros cada uno, terminando en un pelirojo de cabello oscuro que al instante le devolvió la mirada. Le sonrió un poco pero éste solo frunció el ceño y siguió caminando, alejándose con los demás.

Suspiró, sintiendo un sabor amargo en la boca. Bueno, al menos sabía que estaba bien, siempre había recibido ese trato de su hermano. Hookfang era un tema.

La palmada en su hombro lo espantó y volteó, solo viendo al jefe que se acomodaba el casco vikingo con un gesto de su mano. Lo miró seriamente pero casi al instante volvió a palmear su hombro sin fuerza, con un desplazamiento de labios que se pudo interpretar como una sonrisa leve, muy leve.

—Buen trabajo…Serás un gran líder en el futuro, Toothless.

Sus palabras solo hicieron que marcase una sonrisa, también igual de leve—hago lo que sé hacer…—dijo, viendo a su lado, parpadeando al encontrar el lugar vacío, escuchando la voz grave de su padre ya alejándose del lugar junto a demás hombres. Su mirada se calmó y solo frunció ligeramente el entrecejo. Vio las armas apiladas en el suelo, junto a la cabaña de la curandera y se acercó, tomando un hacha y dirigiéndose al bosque.

* * *

><p>.<p>

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo llamo hijo? No recordaba siquiera que lo hubiese hecho.

Molesto, se revolvió el cabello con frustración y solo suspiró pesadamente, quejándose en el proceso. ¿Era mucho pedir? Los pocos recuerdos que tenían juntos era de entrenamientos obligatorios que imponía su padre cuando era niño, muchos de ellos bastante pesados, pero eran los únicos que tenía junto a él. Y luego, todo era blanco.  
>Tenía buena memoria, entonces, ¿por qué no podía recordarlo?<p>

Gruñó de molestia y solo empuñó el mango del hacha desgastada, elevando su brazo derecho hacia atrás y solo arrojando el hacha contra el árbol más cercano.

Si hacía todo eso era por él, ¿es que acaso no lo veía? Las palabras de aliento jamás llegaban, solo lo felicitaba y decía lo mismo. "Serás un gran jefe". Él no quería ser un gran jefe, no quería ser líder.

Tomó nuevamente el hacha y lo libró de la madera del pino, suspirando. Vio el arma en sus manos y apretó la mandíbula—lo único que quiero es que me digas que soy un buen hijo…

Frunció el ceño y arrojó nuevamente el hacha, viendo cómo se perdía entre los árboles y arbustos, quejándose internamente por haberla perdido. No obstante, el gemido agónico que escuchó tras el golpe que confirmaba que el hacha se había incrustado en algo, llamó su atención.

Sin pensarlo mucho, corrió hacia allí, entrometiéndose entre las muchas ramas y hojas, llegando a un árbol bastante voluminoso. Vio su hacha en él y la tomó, sacándola con bastante facilidad. ¿Lo había imaginado?

Escuchó un goteo y miró el filo del arma, notándose un líquido morado deslizándose por ella, goteando al suelo. Lo acercó e inhaló profundamente, alejándose luego. No tenía un olor en específico y era, a su vez, bastante común. ¿Qué era eso?  
>Casi por instinto, bajo la mirada al suelo, dejando caer a su costado la mano que tenía sujeta el hacha. Sus ojos parecieron reflejar completa sorpresa. ¿Eso era…?<p>

—¡Toothless!—Pegó un salto en el lugar al escuchar el grito conocido y solo vio hacia atrás, sin divisar a nada ni a nadie. Debía regresar si no quería que su padre lo matara.

Emitió un jadeo y se volteó hacia los árboles, deteniéndose en seco. Parpadeo lentamente, con la vista en el suelo, y volvió a girar hacia atrás, viendo nuevamente—debo estar loco de solo pensarlo…—hizo una mueca y se volvió, hincándose en el suelo y tomando entre sus manos el ala de un color verdoso de dónde provenía lo que había confirmado, era sangre morada. La envolvió con su capa y se levantó, corriendo hacia la aldea nuevamente. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y aquella había calmado cada problemática. Ahora solo podía enfocarse en algo.

_Le había cortado el ala a un dragón por accidente._

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Aclaro, antes de terminar, que todo estará bastante alterado para que la historia funcione como quiero que lo haga. Por lo tanto, habrán visto la actitud de Toothless aquí, lo cual es intencional. _

_En fin, espero les haya gustado y quiero saber si debo continuarla o no. No tengo días específicos de actualización debido a que estoy bastante complicada pero quería comenzar con esta historia para poder seguirla cuando tuviese y me diesen la oportunidad. Además de que tengo tantas cosas pensadas para ella~_

_¡Gracias por tomarse algo de su tiempo para leer este humilde fic y primer capítulo! Quiero opiniones, sean malas o buenas~ _


	2. Capítulo II: El rencor del descuidado

**Comentarios: **Agradezco a los que comentaron y me dieron su opinión~ Traje el segundo capítulo lo más rápido que pude. Nuevamente, gracias a los que comentaron y a los que no comentaron pero si leyeron y les interesó, ¡pues espero les guste esta continuación!~

**Discleimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de DreamWorks con Cressida Cowell. Esta historia es mía, escrita sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><span>How To Understand Your Dragon<span>  
>El rencor del descuidado<p>

.

* * *

><p><em>"…Continúa, solo un poco más…"<em>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Cuando por fin sus pies pisaron la madera de la cabaña pudo sentir que estaba libre de tensiones, pero cuán equivocado estaba. Nadie previamente había comprendido el por qué llevaba tanto apuro y más saliendo del bosque; en él, ese comportamiento era extraño. Aunque, terco como él solo, tampoco se detuvo a dar explicaciones.

Había procurado cubrir bien el miembro aún sangrante con su capa negra, disimulando a la hora de pasar ante alguien para no levantar sospechas sobre ese objeto en especial. Por tal motivo, no fue mucho problema el entrar a su casa, subir las escaleras y evitar siquiera el contacto visual con el que estuviese allí dentro. Se encerró en su habitación, dejando el hacha sobre las demás armas dispersadas que tenía allí, siendo su siguiente acto el dejarse caer sentado a su cama.

Diablos, ¿cuánto valía cada ala de dragón? Sabía que no mucho—sin mencionar que el ala no era realmente muy grande y apenas sobresalía un poco de su mano— pero había oído y comprobado que muchos vikingos, especialmente navegantes por profesión o comerciantes, las intercambiaban y hasta las comían. La sola idea le causó un escalofrío y dolor de estómago momentáneo.

Pero, si bien lo pensaba, ¿por qué le tomaba tanta importancia? Era solo un ala, de un dragón que no era muy grande tampoco. Aún si tuviera al cuerpo del reptil sería solo un chiste.

Entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan emocionado?

Se dejó caer por completo en la cama, solo viendo el techo en lo que envolvía nuevamente aquello y lo dejaba a un lado. "Cuando matas a un dragón, te vuelves un vikingo", eran palabras que recordaba perfectamente de su padre a su joven edad y desde entonces solo se había limitado a perseguir ese propio capricho. Y, sin saberlo, se había descuidado de todo lo demás.  
>El querer ser una imagen futura de su padre le había costado demasiado, desde los posibles amigos que pudo haber tenido hasta la propia relación que llevaba con su hermano. Todo se había esfumado de un día para el otro. Y allí estaba ahora, recordando viejos tiempos de los cuales no recordaba nada en verdad. Todas eran imágenes en blanco que súbitamente deparaban en un rostro femenino y luego, ahí, comenzaban los recuerdos con su padre y su hermano; los tres solos. Era confuso pero no quería forzarse a recordar.<p>

Y hablando de Hookfang… lo había vuelto a ignorar. Por décima vez ese día.

Con su hermano siempre había tenido problemas, no recordaba un momento en que no hubiese tenido inconvenientes con él o algunas peleas. Las veces que quería acercarse a él lo esquivaba y cuando intentaba ser amable, directamente o a distancia, le enviaba esas miradas toscas y brutas que solía recibir. No comprendía. Vivían en la misma casa y portaban la misma sangre, pero aún así lo sentía como un completo desconocido. Eso no subía mucho su ánimo realmente. ¿Es que acaso le había hecho algo malo? Probablemente. Conociéndose, de seguro ni debió de haberse dado cuenta del momento o la acción que provocó tal rechazo.

O el rechazo de muchos.

El cálido tacto de los rayos del sol fue lo que lo despertó. ¿Despertó?

—Rayos, me quedé dormido…—se quejó en voz baja, viendo aburridamente su habitación. Sus ojos se ampliaron y casi de impulso giró su cabeza, buscando su capa. De pronto se sintió aliviado, dejando el aire entrar a su cuerpo cuando tuvo la capa delante suyo.

¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto?

Se encogió de hombros para sí mismo en el lugar y se sentó en la cama, estirándose perezosamente por aquel extraño despertar. Sus ojos lagrimearon un poco al bostezar pero rápidamente se disipó al frotar sus párpados contra su mano, estirando la otra hacia el pie de la cama, tanteando el lugar. Observó al no encontrar su mazo y se extraño; sin embargo, recordó entonces que la noche anterior lo había dejado en la fragua y suspiró cansadamente.

En un nuevo intento de terminar de despertarse, se apoyó en la madera de su cama y se levantó, bostezando sonoramente al estar de pie. Miró a su alrededor y solo deparó en la capa nuevamente. Curvó sus labios y se inclinó, debatiéndose mentalmente. Optó por esconderla lo mejor que pudo.

Finalmente, salió de su habitación. El no llevar su mazo ni tener su capa, lo hicieron sentir ligeramente desnudo. Eran casi como su marca a propiedad, estar sin eso... se sentía extraño. Cuando llegó a la planta baja, el silencio continuaba reinando en soledad. Como suponía, no había absolutamente nadie en casa. Muy pocas veces había alguien allí.  
>El sonido de sus pies sobre la madera dejó de escucharse una vez estuvo fuera. El sol quemaba en su ropa negra, arrugando ligeramente la nariz por cómo se sentía. Cansador.<p>

Emprendió camino hacia la herrería, estando en bastante movimiento sin ser normal aquello. Varios vikingos formando una hilera para, suponía, retirar o dejar un arma. Quizá pedir una. ¿A qué se debía aquello? La curiosidad lo mataba lentamente.  
>Decidió acercarse sin prisa alguna, viendo intrigado el amontonamiento y escuchando apenas las quejas de quien era el gran Boneknapper. Se acercó por un lado, esquivando tantos cuerpos pudo, y entró a la fragua, viendo el ajetreo que un solo hombre pudo causar.<p>

—¿Estás… bien?

El mayor cubierto completamente por huesos, apenas lo escuchó se giró a verlo— ¡Oh, muchacho! —Terminó de colocarle el mango a una del tumulto de armas que tenía en el suelo; cada una de ellas parecían más pesadas que las otras—¿Vienes por tu mazo? —Suspiró al ver el asentimiento del azabache, entregando dicha arma al vikingo en espera— Lo siento, muchacho. Apenas te fuiste ayer, comenzaron a caer todos. ¡No he tenido descanso! Tuve que trabajar toda la noche, es el castigo de trabajar solo, puede que solicite algún aprendiz de la academia, ya sabes. No estoy viejo pero sí cansado.

El ojitóxico soltó una risa por lo bajo, viéndolo ir de un lado a otro. El choque de los huesos entre sí escuchándose más de una vez.

—No te preocupes, volveré luego por él.

—Lo tendré listo para entonces, creo que hay uno en la academia si quieres entrenar— Comentó el mayor sin verlo. El más pálido asintió y salió, esquivando gente al pasar.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El camino resultó más largo de lo que esperaba. El no tener ningún pensamiento en mente o compañía allí mismo, hizo que su vista estuviese siempre delante, lo cual no era de mucha ayuda. Era como cuando tomó aquel telescopio de niño y lo usó al revés, viendo todo completamente más lejano a lo que realmente estaba. Pues así lo sentía ahora.

Ese día, el mercader había llegado a la isla y su padre siempre acostumbraba a recibirlo, buscando algo que le interesase. Especialmente regalos para cuando hiciese algún trato con alguna aldea vecina. Y su hermano y él ya estaban en camino en una carreta —en ese tiempo, recordaba, se llevaban realmente bien y jugaban juntos todo el tiempo cosa que en momentos actuales se le dificultaba creer—. Recordaba haber ganado y visto a Hookfang hacer un gesto molesto, de aquellos infantiles que hace un niño tras no conseguir algo. Posteriormente, habían estado hurgando entre todas aquellas cosas.

En su momento, solía divertirse con cualquier cosa que encontrase y su hermano no era muy diferente a él. Realmente cada detalle continuaba preservado en sus memorias.

Aunque debía admitir que comenzaba a preocuparse por estar pensando en ello. Hacía mucho no se detenía a hacerlo en verdad.

Y como dicen, sumergido en sus pensamientos el tiempo pasó volando, casi literalmente. Podía escuchar los rugidos de los dragones encerrados en la arena y cómo cada tanto se escuchaba uno que otro sonido perturbador; el filo de un arma chocando contra otra.

Las puertas estaban abiertas como siempre. Los vikingos confiados en que ningún dragón escaparía jamás, ignorando por completo el que los aprendices pudiesen errar. A veces resultaban ser más tercos de lo que aparentaban, eran muy testarudos. Y ni se diga su padre, él era el primero. Se detuvo en la puerta y suspiró, dejando caer sus hombros. Una figura de vestimentas rojas y oscuras se veía desde su lugar, ya conociéndola incluso de espaldas. No podía ser otro jamás.

Dio un paso al frente y finalmente entró. Su visión se oscureció para capturar nuevamente el destello del sol una vez estuvo ya en la arena. Para su sorpresa, no se veía la presencia de ningún reptil a distancia. Los gruñidos que había escuchado eran solamente de los que se encontraban tras las grandes puertas.

En su lugar, Hookfang blandía una espada con destreza, apretando el puño en torno al mango y golpeando la dichosa estatua de madera que Grim había hecho en sus momentos de aburrimiento. Incluso la había hecho en su presencia. ¡Recordaba haber estado más de tres horas intentando convencerlo de que fuesen de madera en lugar de hueso!

Había cosas que no cambiaban jamás.

—¡Hey, Toothless! ¿Vienes a entrenar? —Se mantuvo viendo cómo la figura de su hermano se tensaba y se detenía, continuando luego con sus movimientos mucho más bruscos y algo torpes. Entrecerró sus ojos y se giró para, así, poder ver a los gemelos que compartían el grupo con Hookfang. Barf y Belch se abrazaban por los hombros, con grandes sonrisas tontas en sus rostros. Los cabellos rojizos caían de sus cabezas y los orbes castaños se veían a la par. Parecían estar unidos en un mismo cuerpo. Aunque toda la familia de ese apellido era así. Inseparables.

—Iba a hacerlo, pero veo que la práctica ya está ocupada.

Escuchó un desliz de un par de botas y marcó una sonrisa ladina, viendo a los gemelos—. No necesitas verme si quieres entrenar, hermano —la voz de Hookfang hizo que ampliara su sonrisa, mas ni siquiera se inmutó. Sentía el metal castañear y fue entonces cuando se giró, con sus brazos sueltos a cada lado del cuerpo.

No planeaba pelear como el otro deseaba.

Lo único que perjudicaba aquella relación eran esas peleas tan absurdas. Hookfang se resentía, él lo provocaba, su hermano desafiaba y él, finalmente, lo reducía. Y aquello estaba catalogado como humillación para su hermano, el cual se desquitaba con aquellos pobres tótems. Bendito sea The Boneknapper.

—Tengo cosas más importantes qué hacer como para jugar contigo.

_Jugar._

Cuando se refería a reducir... no se sabía expresar correctamente.

Vio de qué tal manera el rostro de su hermano se fue tornando rojo, observando la tensión que se creaba en sus hombros y cómo su puño se apretaba; el ceño se fruncía de una manera horrorosa. Pero él sonrió, divertido. Le hizo un gesto con la mano a los hermanos y caminó de regreso a la entrada, tomando el mazo de pasada.  
>El sonido de la espada estrellada al suelo llegó a sus oídos pero no se detuvo. Las quejas de su hermano no eran algo que le apetecía escuchar en ese momento.<p>

El sol le provocó cerrar sus ojos por un momento y se limitó a caminar hacia el bosque al fin. Los árboles se movían a gracia del viento y arrugó la nariz en notable molestia. Ni siquiera sabía por dónde debía buscar, y es que el día anterior sólo había sido cosa de impulso y berrinche del momento, pero necesitaba ubicarse rápido. Tenía lo que restaba del día antes de que a su padre se le ocurriese llamarlo. Aunque, claro, eso era justamente por la noche. Tenía tiempo.

Debía encontrar ese dragón.


End file.
